Read It Properly: it's this Yi, not that Yi
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Just because someone calls you Bed Wetter Gongji that doesn't mean that she's mean; she just has the same form of de-stressing as Ling Tong, who likens an argument to trading insults to let off stress. What happens when Ling Tong's 'Mr Yu' (OC) meets a certain General of Shu? Mary-Tsu warning.
1. Chapter 1

**SO...**

**Sakurai-san wrote another fic...this time, it's a Dynasty Warriors one! Multiple OCs and also, potential Tsu warning.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Ling Tong bellows, charging over to the Tiger General after his attack was being deflected. "I've had enough of this! I'm taking her back to Wu with me this time, you son of a…"

Upon hearing that, there was a change in the Tiger General's eyes. Up till now, he had been trying to stall time to let Ling Tong cool down. However, this time round, both men seemed to be serious and she snaps out of her trance.

Ling Tong is a strong fighter; that is something which she had been very aware of from the day they met. However, the person he is clashing swords with at the moment is Zhao Yun, the person who had faced the Wei army alone armed with a spear and a baby to leave unscathed. Ling Tong is definitely no match to someone of Zhao Yun's caliber.

The pair traded blows with heightened intensity this time round and she saw an opening in the Wu general's attack.

'He's going to kill Gongji!'

Zhao Yun's spear misses its mark; it was knocked off-path and the cold steel draws blood.

Not from Ling Gongji.

"Yi!" he stops in his attack after witnessing the horror of his friend taking the blow in his place. She raises a hand to stop him from attacking and her grip on his Dragon Spear was firm.

That was the first time he saw something more than emptiness and sorrow in those eyes. Ling Tong retreats a few steps away from her; the fury coming off from the lady is getting unbearable to her long-time friend.

Let alone to him.

There was life again in those eyes but that was something fearful, even to the Tiger General who had braved through an army of 5000 elite cavalry alone, he almost lost his grip on his weapon for a moment.

Anger was not alone in those eyes, it was accompanied by disgust. It was the first time Zhao Yun, the esteemed General of Tiger Valor of Shu, had ever seen anyone look at him with disgust at all.

She seems to pay no heed to the spear embedded deep into her shoulder and there was something abnormal about the grip she had on it. For a person who had not eaten properly for almost four months and almost died a month ago, she is unusually strong. He had tried pulling the weapon off but it was of little use. Her grip is not slacking at all and in fact, it was getting stronger.

"Hate me, ignore me or kill me….it's up to you. I don't care." She snarls, knuckles getting whiter with every word she spoke. "However, if you dare to lay a finger on my friends, I won't let you off."

Is this all she had to tell him after all this time?

The first was a divorce request. The second was a threat to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A young Ling Tong looks at the person who was being brought over to his camp today. This is not good. They had dumped another person; this is the fourth in this week. She seems to be around his age or younger, taller than their princess and…

Wait, this is the infamous young girl who had switched five units within 3 months.

She did not look happy though; her face seems to be scrunched up in constant annoyance and she looks like someone who he does not want to talk to. In fact, Ling Tong wonders if her face was like this all the time. He was about to pass a remark about her face when his father came over.

"You are Yu Yi?" she nods, arms folded across her chest. Another thing, she seems to have attitude issues.

"This is my boy, Gongji, she would be under your charge from today onwards." His father smiles to the son who tries his best to hide his annoyance. Great, his father told him earlier this morning that he would be getting someone under him. The little boy was looking forward to having a lackey to order around but this girl...

She is definitely not someone he could mess with easily.

When Ling Cao left them alone, Ling Tong lets out the longest sigh Yu Yi had ever heard in her life.

"Ling Tong." He sighs. What the heck had Sun Jian been thinking to push this girl over to their unit?! She should be with Sun Shang Xiang in her special…

"They threw me out." She tells Ling Tong. "Don't ask." She stops him before he could voice out his questions.

Well, for one, he has to admit that she is pretty perceptive for her age.

That sums up the first conversation between Ling Tong and Yu Yi.

"LORD LING TONG'S BACK!" a young lady with her face buried in the numerous books leaps up from the pile of documents and shots up from her seat to rush out to receive the said person.

A tall young man came into view and he had a bottle of wine tucked in his arm while he was making his way over to her. He smirks at the young lady before bumping the bottle of wine in her head lightly; she punches him in retaliation, making him jerk.

"Same place?" she asks him, putting the wine down on one of the tables in the room.

"Yes. Get Yan Qing and Ling Yi over too."

"Alcoholic." She tells him off, returning to the documents she was studying earlier.

"Slacker. I bet you must've been sleeping with your face in the documents before I came in." he pokes the back of Yu Yi's head while preparing to change out of his armour.

"Lord Zhou Yu is a slave-driver…" she groans. "He's not that hard on Boyan but I get all the tough questions. He must've had it tough from Lady Xiao Qiao…"

Ling Tong pauses in the middle of taking his shirt off in front of the grumpy and complaining Yu Yi. He was expecting some form of reaction from her but she was too caught up in complaining about how twisted the most famous Wu strategist is to notice that. This is odd. He had these odd feelings from spending time with her so he tries to shake it off by drinking whenever they are out alone or in a group but it seems to him that she is not as affected by his presence at all.

Was she too caught up in complaining that she had failed to notice that he is all grown-up now?

Then, she stops in the middle of her ranting to look at him. He could feel his face heating up when Yu Yi stared at him hard. The same feelings of anxiety is tempting him to grab the bottle of wine nearby.

After a long awkward moment, she starts talking.

"You got fat." She frowns.

"That's all?" Ling Tong was visibly insulted.

"Stop drinking so much." She tells him, attention returning to her documents.

"Its muscles, Lady Yi, take a better look, these are muscles that you'll never possess!" he walks in front of her to show his abs off. She ignored him and was in deep thought about how on earth she could come up with an answer to the question Zhou Yu had posted to her as homework. That grumpy face is something which had not changed after all these years. This is especially so when she is in deep thought but it is rather charming to him. She has the habit of poutinh in front of him when she is thinking hard.

Seeing no response from his long-time friend, Ling Tong snatches the items underneath her nose to get her attention. He got her attention but she was trying to hold onto the item. She looks up to him, eyes glaring daggers at him and fighting against his grip on her book. He had assumed that she had not been training while he was off accompanying his father to battle but he was wrong.

Her grip on her book was rivalling his.

"Let go." She hisses at him.

"YOU let go."

"No, YOU better let go." She snarls at the young officer.

"I'm not, Mr Yu." There was annoyance in her eyes when she hears this. No, she has to stay firm in this tug-of-war against him. She has to do something.

"Bed wetter Gongji." She could see the effects of her words on the teen; he was slightly red in his ears. "Aren't you changing out of your pants too? You'll wet your damn pants every time when we are out in the…"

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" he lets go of the book immediately to point at her. However, that made Yu Yi fall back and almost toppling off from her chair. He starts laughing at the sight of his friend almost losing her balance on the chair and the next thing to fly into his general direction was the ink stone.

For one, she might not be a skilled fighter but she has raw strength to back her up. In fact, she got her nickname 'Mr Yu' not from her physical appearance; it was from her physical strength. There were times Ling Tong wonder how in the world a woman of her frame and size could be this strong. The brute strength, when coupled with her foul mouth and headstrong personality, her looks are unable to save her from spending the rest of her miserable life as a spinster.

Well, if he is able to convince his father to let him…

The ink stone missed him but…a stool is a lot bigger so…Ling Tong prepares to leave.

With his head bleeding.

To the medic.

Yu Yi ignores the person to continue on with her homework. It is better to make him bleed than to hand in her assignment late to Zhou Yu. Also, if Ling Tong really wanted to go drinking with the usual gang, he should know that she has to finish her work as soon as possible to join them. After all, it is always better to risk cracking Ling Tong's skull than getting into trouble with Zhou Yu.


	3. Chapter 3

Yan Qing narrows her round eyes at the bandage Ling Tong had when he arrived and Ling Yi bursts into peals of laughter at the sight of the young man's condition. Counting out Ling Tong, Yan Qing and Ling Yi are Yu Yi's closest friends in Wu and Ling Tong likes to drink with them. Ling Yi is particularly fond of alcohol for it makes her forget her troubles and makes her happy while for Yan Qing, she seldom gets drunk so she is drinking to test her own limits.

Most often or not, Ling Yi would bring her share of alcohol to their usual hangout to relax and Yan Qing is in-charge of the food which goes along with the alcohol.

"You got that from Yi?" Ling Yi snickers at the sight of Ling Tong's injury.

"I was off-duty in the day but I've heard it from Wan Ning. You told her that you got the wound from wrestling." Yan Qing works as one of the medics for Sun Shang Xiang's special all-ladies' unit. Whenever Ling Tong gets wounded by Yu Yi, he would be sneaking over to Yan Qing's side to patch up the wound.

"Che, she never learns." Ling Tong scoffs, pouring wine into a bowl before offering it to Ling Yi.

"You should learn to know when it's inappropriate to tease her." Yan Qing tells him, bringing food out from the basket.

"Come on, don't get so upset now, Gongji! Have a drink!" Ling Yi smiles at Ling Tong who looks at her and sighs before taking a sip of the wine in his bowl.

Looking at Ling Yi reminds him of Yu Yi.

And that damned stool.

Well, Yu Yi and Ling Yi look similar to each other since young. They have similar builds, heights and even their skin color is similar to each other. Ling Yi is fairer of the pair with softer features; she rounder and brighter eyes, a smaller nose and smaller lips than Yu Yi.

In fact, Ling Yi had been coined as a lady whose beauty is comparable to Lord Sun Ce's wife, Da Qiao.

Coupled with her discreet, fun-loving and outgoing nature, she has men chasing her skirt almost on a daily basis. Even Sun Shang Xiang was worried that she might lose one of her best fighters a little too soon. Yes, Ling Yi serves under Lianshi as one of Sun Shang Xiang's armed ladies-in-waiting.

He is looking forward to the day Yu Yi duels against Ling Yi though; it might be a spectacle to watch these two ladies at each other's throats to ease him of his annoyance. He is pretty sure that given his current condition, he would be rooting for Ling Yi.

"Why are you so pissed?" he hears Yu Yi.

"WHY? YOU? Asking me WHY?" Ling Tong snaps at his friend who almost cracked his skull earlier in the day. Then he notices that she looks a lot more worn out than usual.

Ling Yi and Yan Qing were pretty worried when they saw her like this.

"What happened? You look like you've lost your soul." Ling Yi asks her friend who lets out a long sigh at that while taking a meat bun.

"Mindfuck." She replies, taking a bite out of the meat bun. "Total mindfuck."

"That's karma." Ling Tong scoffs, filling up his bowl again.

"It's that bad? Do you need some medicine for it?" Yu Yi shakes her head upon hearing Yan Qing's question. "Massage? I've learnt something new."

"Yan Qing, please avenge this for me." Ling Tong points to the bandages wrapping his head when she walks over to Yu Yi. The latter stuck her tongue out at him but she was visibly relaxed when Yan Qing's hands were on her shoulders to loosen her up.

One thing though, Yu Yi has almost zero alcohol tolerance so she does not touch any alcohol at all during such gatherings. Ling Tong could remember what happened when she drank for the first time; it was rather fun to watch Yu Yi vomiting all over the people he dislikes but the aftermath was another thing. His father and he had trouble helping her into bed because she was bordering uncontrollable for them both.

"So what really happened?"

"Lord Zhou Yu told me that what I came up was not that bad but he gave me more assignments to complete…I need a breather…I'm going crazy…ahh…there, Yan Qing, that spot!" she lets out a moan when her friend hits that sore spot on her shoulder. "But the due date's pretty manageable. So good…"

Ling Tong averts his eyes from Yu Yi at that to continue drinking.

"We'll be getting our days off soon! Let's go out!" Ling Yi exclaims at that.

"I agree to that too! I missed the beef noodles outside!"

"The dessert store…" Yu Yi licks her lips upon thinking of all the desserts.

"All the handsome men…" Ling Yi chirps, raising her empty bowl. She is getting tipsy. Yu Yi nods in agreement to that.

"Yeah! The hot guys!" she laughs and Ling Tong clears his throat at this.

"Mr Yu, did you call me?" Yu Yi frowns at this.

"I'm not interested in bed wetters." Ling Tong was about to hit her when she adds in, "But I would like to know if you'll go with us." She smirks. Ling Tong sighs at that.

For one, he has a lot of reports to do.

Another, he had been made fun of by other officers that he had been spending too much time with these three ladies. There were times whereby they even teased him that he is going to lose his masculinity if he spends too much time with them. Whatever it is, he is sure that he would not be free for a period of time when these three are going outside.

"You ladies enjoy yourselves. I would give that a pass." Ling Tong had heard from his father that they would be participating in a battle in a few days; Yu Yi is off-duty and Ling Cao regards her as his own child and he seldom lets Yu Yi participate in the battles.

In fact, she had always accompanied Zhou Yu at the strategist tent as training. Ling Tong could count the number of battles she had participated at the frontlines with his hands; that says a lot about her time spent under Ling Cao. This is why she never gotten as skilled as Ling Yi in martial arts at all; Yu Yi had never put much of her moves into practice on the of the time, she practices her moves on Ling Tong.

Then the wound on his head reminds him that she might be getting better without him knowing.

Whatever it is, Ling Tong is rather envious of the fact that she gets to rest while he is slogging off in the office.


End file.
